Lemon random sin titulo
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Serie de oneshots de lemon explicito. Mayormente USUk, varias parejas.Cada historia es bajo pedido! M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D este es un onsehot que escribi .-. para los que hayan leído mis demás fics, esta es un poco mas fuerte que las demás ewe. Es mi primer lemon D: La verdad me da penita subirlo… TAT Asi q no sean malos conmigos D: Basicamente es lemon del duro, yaoi yaoi y mas yaoi :D**

**Warning: No leer si aun tienen un poco de inocencia.**

* * *

Alfred tenía una hermana. Su hermana tenía una amiga. Su amiga tenía un hermano. Y los cuatro se llevaban bien, quizás… un poco más que solo bien.

Alfred se encontraba con su hermana a fuera de la casa de los Kirkland. Hace mucho tiempo que no se veían los cuatro, así que decidieron pasar la noche juntos en casa de ellos. Alfred había llevado toda la basura que siempre solía llevar: películas de terror, comida chatarra, hamburguesas y refrescos gigantes, aparte de un bolso con su ropa y otras cosas más.

Su hermana, Emily, tocó el timbre impaciente, queriendo quela noche ya empezara. Alfred también deseaba lo mismo, aunque quizás por diferentes motivos. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se acomodó un poco el desordenado cabello, viendo que el salía a recibirlos era un joven de cabellos rubios, cejas gruesas y hermosos ojos verdes.

"!Arthur, dude!" saltó Alfred al verlo, y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, sonriendo. Arthur se quedó un poco perplejo ante tal acto, pero consiguió alejarlo al instante. "Mi odiosa hermana no me aviso que tú también vendrías. Pero welcome, de todas formas, Alfred."

Alfred y su hermana, saludaron a Arthur, mientras este cerraba la puerta tras de ellos. Alfred se quedó unos segundos embobado, observando la casa de los Kirkland. Más que una casa era una mansión. Tenía 11 cuartos, 15 baños y dos pisos. Sin contar la piscina, sala de estar, sala de televisión, cocina, comedor, terraza, sala de eventos, sala de juegos, sala de lectura, sala de música, etc. Incluso había pequeños letreros de 'Usted está aquí' para no perderse. Pero más allá del tamaño, lo que realmente encantaba era la decoración.

Alice se les unió pronto y empezaron a conversar. Varias horas después, los Jones y los Kirkland ya habían hecho todas las cosas imaginables que uno puede hacer cuando se queda a dormir en la casa de alguien. Habían jugado videojuegos, comido hasta reventar, se habían lanzado a la piscina, habían conversado hasta quedarse sin saliva, aunque de vez en cuando Alfred le lanzaría miradas a Arthur, y Arthur lo miraría cuando este no se diera cuenta, habían hecho malvaviscos asados, contado historias de terror y jugado juegos de mesa. Lo último que hicieron fue ver una película, hasta que todos consideraron que ya era tiempo de irse a dormir.

"Bien…" dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos. "Creo que lo mas oportuno será que las damas duerman juntas, yo dormiré en mi cuarto, Alfred tu puedes dormir en el sofá."

Alice y Emily rieron con el comentario, mientras asentían levemente y se iban en la dirección contraria hacia el cuarto de Alice. Mientras se alejaban, a Alfred le pareció ver una mirada de malicia en los ojos de su hermana mientras se comía con la mirada a la menor de los Kirkland. Aunque seguramente solo fue una impresión.

"¿Y donde queda tu cuarto, Arthur?" dijo Alfred sonriendo alegremente.

"Mi cuarto esta por allá, pero aquí esta el sofá, que es todo lo que necesitas. Good night." El ingles se dio la vuelta, sin prestar mucha atención al otro. Cuando se volteó a verlo, le dio un poco de remordimiento y se mordió el labio nervioso. El era un caballero, después de todo, tenía que ser un buen anfitrión, no podía dejar a sus visitas durmiendo a la intemperie. Eso y que la cara de resignación de Alfred lo estaba matando. Era como negarle un hueso a un cachorro. Un cachorro de ojos azules que sabía como causar lastima. Suspiró y se volteó. "Fine… puedes venir, Alfred."

Alfred abandonó su pose de victima y sonrió victorioso, sabía que Arthur podría resistirse a sus encantos. Cogió sus cosas y a paso acelerado siguió al otro, quien no había el mas mínimo esfuerzo en esperar a Alfred.

"Disculpa que… solo haya una cama." Dijo Arthur una vez ya en su habitación. "No estoy acostumbrado a las visitas pero... bueno, que cada quien ocupe su lado de la cama, ¿bueno?"

Alfred asintió distraídamente, mientras se desvestía para ponerse el pijama.

"¿Sabes que… hay un baño para hacer eso, verdad?" reclamó Arthur un poco sonrojado al ver como Alfred se desvestía en frente de él, revelando su torso desnudo.

"¿Baño?¿No crees que es innecesario? Después de todo los dos somos hombres ¿no?" respondió el otro naturalmente mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón.

"Hay que tener modales, Alfred. Esta no es tu casa, no puedes andar por ahí desvistiéndote a vista y paciencia de todos. Es… mala educación. No es que me importe ni nada."

Alfred sonrió de lado, notando como el inglés empezaba a tartamudear y ponerse rojo. "¿Sera eso… O es que te pongo nervioso, Arthur?"

"!Claro que no es eso, idiota! Además, ¿Qué clase de sucio comentario es ese?" El ingles hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada molesto, pero sin poder evitar ver de reojo como el americano se le iba acercando, sin camisa y con el pantalón casi en los muslos.

"Entonces… muéstrame que no estas nervioso." Alfred tomó la mano del otro, guiándola hasta su entrepierna, dejándola encima de su bóxer. "Tocame." demandó el rubio, acercándose más. Arthur pegó un respingo al sentir su mano tocando la hombría del menor. "¿P-pero que haces? ¿Eres enfermo o algo?" Intentó alejar su mano, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero el americano se lo impidió.

"Vamos, Arth, seguro que tú también te tocas. No es muy diferente…" y sin más, empezó a mover la mano de Arthur sobre su intimidad, por encima de la poca ropa, sintiendo un gran placer con eso. El inglés se mordió el labio, sintiendo con un poco de morbo como ese miembro se iba poniendo cada vez mas duro con cada toque de su mano.

"¿Ves?" sonrió le otro. "No es tan difícil…" soltó un gemido, y Arthur se asombró al notar como su mano empezaba a moverse sola por todo el extensor, cada vez con un poco mas de fuerza. Su mano masturbaba al menor, mientras sentía un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo, llegando hasta su entrepierna, tensando sus pantalones. Se sentía demasiado bien. Quería más. "Q-quiero intentar algo…" susurró al tiempo que metía su mano dentro de la ropa interior del americano, liberando su erección y volviendo a masturbarlo, esta vez admirando lo grande que era.

"Esta muy dura… me pregunto si…" lentamente el ingles acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del rubio, dándole una tímida lamida a su miembro y soltando un gemido también. Alfred enredó sus dedos en el cabello del otro, soltando gemidos con las atenciones que el otro le estaba dando. Le parecía increíble la forma como la lengua de Arthur se enroscaba alrededor de su miembro, jugando con la punta y ayudándose con la mano, acariciándole los testículos. Hace tanto tiempo que ese ingles lo traía loco, y al fin podría hacerle toda las cosas que quiso hacerle desde el día que lo vio. Pero no todo era morbo, Alfred estaba sinceramente enamorado de ese ingles. De la forma como hablaba, de su mirada, de los gestos que hacía cuando se enfadaba, de su acento británico, de lo bien que se veían sus piernas cuando usaba shorts, de lo talentoso que era con la guitarra, de la forma como siempre intentaba parecer un caballero, y más que nada, de la mirada enamorada con la que solía mirar a Alfred cuando creía que no lo miraba. Porque Alfred sabía que en el fondo, Arthur también estaba enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, dejarían las declaraciones de amor y cursis confesiones para otro momento. Ahorita Alfred estaba caliente y duro, y no hay nada mejor para calmar la calentura de un americano, que un ingles solo para el.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, llevado por la lujuria; beso la punta del miembro del menor, jugando un poco con su lengua, y entonces se lo introdujo todo en la boca, haciendo a Alfred gruñir de placer. La boca inglesa estaba tan húmeda y caliente… hacían que Alfred sintiera enormes deseos de follarle la boca. Tomándolo de los cabellos empezó a guiarle el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas, haciendo que el ingles lo tomara completo. Arthur gimió con cada movimiento, sintiendo como la hombría del otro golpeaba el fondo de su garganta, pero no le incomodaba. Era la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera probado en su vida. Le daban ganas de quedarse ahí, lamiéndolo todo el día.

"Te deseo…Arthur." Entonces Alfred cambió las posiciones. Echó al ingles contra el respaldar de la cama, abriéndole de piernas, mientras empezaba a dejar besos en todo su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a sus labios.

"Ahh…ahh, Alfred…!Y-ya basta!" se quejó el ingles completamente sonrojado, intentando con lo ultimo de su fuerza de voluntad, salvar las apariencias de caballero de las cuales ostentaba. "P-pueden escucharnos…ahh….aah…Alfred…s-stop…nhh…" Pero Alfred sabía que no era así. Alfred sabía que Arthur guardaba una foto suya en el armario, y que la usaba para tocarse y gemir e introducirse diversos objetos mientras gritaba su nombre. Arthur quería esto tanto como él.

"Shh…" susurró Alfred, callándolo con un hambriento beso en los labios. Arthur abrió mucho los ojos ante el gesto, pero correspondió le beso con la misma violencia, moviendo sus labios desesperadamente contra los de Alfred, queriendo sentir más de él. Quería sentirlo todo.

La boca del ingles sabía a te y a dulces. Era como un manjar en la boca del americano. Sus labios eran rosados y extremadamente suaves y dulces y besables. Con delicadeza mordió su labio inferior, y luego lamió un poco sus labios, pidiéndole entrada, a lo que el ingles acepto, entreabriendo sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua americana se deslizara dentro de su boca, ganando la dominancia del beso entre suspiros. "Eres tan sexy… me encantas…A-arthur… nnhh…"

"Y tu…a mi…ahh…" admitió el otro en medio de su calentura, adorando como se sentía la lengua del otro contra la suya. Arthur sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire. El beso era dulce, asfixiante, violento. Como siempre lo había imaginado, incluso mejor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del americano, profundizando el beso, dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Alfred dejó de besar sus labios y empezó a atacar su cuello, succionando en algunas partes, besando, mordiendo, mientras su mano bajaba traviesa por su entrepierna, colándose adentro de sus pantalones, y empezando a masturbar el miembro del ingles, que ya de por si estaba bastante duro y humedecido con semen que ya quería salir. Arthur reprimió un gemido al sentir la mano de Alfred acariciando su intimidad, y Alfred observó complacido como un escalofrio recorría el cuerpo del otro. Sonrió, mientras sus besos viajaban por el cuello hasta su pecho, donde se encargo de jugar con sus pezones, hasta ponerlos duros. Se relamió los labios mientras le bajaba completamente el pantalón, y se daba unos segundos para admirar su cuerpo.

Arthur estaba con la respiración agitada, ojos entrecerrados y mejillas rojas, su cuello estaba lleno de pequeñas marcas rojas y sus pezones se veían duros y enrojecidos, aun brillando por la saliva. Sus curvas eran perfectas y sus caderas… lo que estaba en medio de sus caderas. Arthur temblaba un poco, como anticipando lo que el menor pensaba hacerle, y la cara que ponía solo lo hacia verse aun mas adorable. Su miembro estaba completamente duro y erguido, un poco de semen ya resbalando, y más abajo… se mordió el labio intentando contenerse, pero ese agujero era tan… estrecho y rosado y reclamaba ser penetrado ya, ahí y ahora. Tenía tantas ganas de poseerlo, de penetrarlo, de hacerlo gemir su nombre. Sonrió de nuevo mientras se sentaba frente a el él, besándole, sintiendo los labios de Arthur moverse contra los suyos. Le encantaba ver a Arthur así de vulnerable.

Como no cargaba lubricante ni nada parecido, decidió hacerlo a la antigua. Abrió a Arthur aun más de piernas, acercando su rostro a su entrepierna, pero yendo un poquito mas abajo. Hasta su ano. Con su lengua empezó a recorrer su agujero, haciendo círculos alrededor, ensalivándolo bien, adorando lo suave que era su piel ahí. Besándolo ahí.

"I-idiota…ahh…n-no lamas…ahí…ahhh…se siente e-extraño…ahhh…!" Alfred ignoró los reclamos del otro. Sabía que le gustaba. Lo sabía por los gemidos que ahogaba, por como arqueaba su espalda cada vez que lo tocaba, y por como lo sentía apretarse cada vez que lo lamía ahí abajo. Solo para tentarlo un poco más, lo masturbo con fuerza, mientras lo penetraba con su lengua rápidamente, una y otra vez, al ritmo de su mano. Eso llevó a Arthur al límite. "Ahh…!Alfred!" gritó mientras se agarraba de las sabanas y llegaba a su orgasmo, dejando salir todo su liquido, y viéndolo derramarse sobre su abdomen, manchando las sabanas.

"¿Tan pronto te viniste?" preguntó Alfred con morbo en su voz, acercándose a lamer el semen que aun corría en el miembro del ingles, metiéndoselo todo a la boca, saboreándolo con deleite. "No… tienes que hacer eso…ahhh…" susurro avergonzado el ingles entre temblores. Alfred siguió lamiendo, y luego se acercó a besar a Arthur, llevando el líquido del otro en los labios, para que Arthur lo probara. "Mhh…¿te gusta?" Arthur lamió con lujuria los labios del americano, saboreando su propio semen, gimiendo de placer. "S-si… me encanta…" admitió sonrojado, sin poder creer todo lo que hacía por culpa de ese americano.

"Pero…" continuó Alfred mientras introducía un dedo dentro del rubio. "…Yo aun no he terminado." Arthur pegó un grito al sentir la intromisión. Sin esperar más, Alfred introdujo un segundo dedo, y empezó a moverlos dentro del otro, como tijera, ayudándolo a dilatar. Era obvio que era la primera vez de Arthur. Estaba tan caliente y estrecho ahí adentro. "Pudieras haber…avisado…ahhh…!" el inglés apretó las sabanas mientras sentía su erección ponerse dura de nuevo. Alfred calló sus gemidos en un beso, mientras introducía el tercer dedo, que entró con facilidad dentro del inglés.

Alfred retiró los dedos mientras frotaba su miembro contra la entrada del ingles, tomándole de las caderas. "¿Me permites follarte, Arthur…?" pregunto libidinosamente el de ojos azules, queriendo tentar al mayor. Queriendo oírlo rogar por ser penetrado. Lamió el miembro del otro con delicadeza, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

Arthur adquirió nuevos tonos de rojo al escuchar esa pregunta. De haber podido lo hubiera golpeado, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y necesitado, y la forma en que Alfred lo lamía, y su miembro toqueteando su entrada no ayudaban. "S-si…"

Alfred succiono con fuerza el miembro del ingles, sonriendo con su respuesta. "Disculpa… ¿dijiste algo?" preguntó con lujuria, mientras introducía solo la punta de su miembro en el, tentándolo.

"Dije que... q-quiero que me folles…Alfred…"

"¿De verdad? Entonces pídemelo…" su voz ronca por la excitación y el deseo. "Pídeme que te folle, pídeme que te penetre hasta hacerte llorar de placer." Apretó fuerte su miembro, queriendo ya terminar con todo eso.

Arthur pegó un pequeño grito ahogado al sentir como el menor abusaba de su miembro, pero lo hacia sentir tan bien, tan al limite. "Yes, Alfred! Q-quiero que me folles y me penetres y me hagas gemir como loco! Quiero sentir tu pene completamente adentro mio, hasta el fondo! S-solo…hazlo ya, please. Penetrame ya, por favor...ahh…!"

"Como usted ordene…" sin esperar más, Alfred se introdujo completamente en él. Gruñendo de placer al sentir esas apretadas paredes abrirse para el, recibiéndolo adentro del ingles. "Mmhh….!" Arthur mordió las sabanas, intentando ahogar los gemidos que desesperados salían de su boca. Alfred empezó a moverse dentro de él, primero lento, sintiendo todo el calor y lo apretado que era su inglés. Lo metía hasta el fondo, y luego lo sacaba casi por completo, embistiéndolo de nuevo violentamente. Arthur gemía con cada movimiento, y abrazó con sus piernas la espalda de Alfred, atrayéndolo más cerca, lo suficiente para buscar sus labios y besarlo con pasión. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en medio de su éxtasis, moviendo sus caderas conjuntamente, y soltando gemidos de placer que se oían como gritos de animales por toda la casa. "Alfred…give me more….more!" Alfred agarró a Arthur de las caderas, alzándolas para poder penetrarlo mejor, y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, que esta vez eran rápidas y profundas.

Arthur sentía su interior ser desgarrado por el miembro del menor que entraba y salía de él, duro y caliente. Arthur podía sentir como su virginidad era tomada violentamente por el americano, quien no daba tregua con sus movimientos, cada vez penetrándolo con más violencia, haciéndole sentir espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Sentía el sudor resobándole por el cuerpo, sentía morbo con solo pensar como se vería la escena del americano haciéndolo suyo de esa manera, de pensar lo mucho que su entrada se abría a cada segundo para recibir adentro al menor. Pegaba alaridos cada vez más altos, mezclados con gemidos e insultos, y todo aquello que le hacía decir ese momento. El dolor de su parte baja era cada vez más placentero, y sentía como todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en su entrepierna, queriendo venirse de nuevo. Estaba tan caliente, tan sumamente caliente. Su cuerpo se sentía tan vulnerable, tan sensible a cada palabra, toque y sensación que le daba el otro. Y lo único que podía hacer era pedir más, sin importarle ni un poco su moral . Se estaba volviendo loco de placer.

"Alfred…! Nhhh…!" cerró los ojos sin poder aguantas más, mientras sentía la cama chirriar bajo el peso de ambos, como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento por la fuerza que el americano ejercía con cada una de sus embestidas, pegando sus propios alaridos cada vez que sentía las paredes del inglés contraerse alrededor suyo, llevándolo cerca de su orgasmo. Pero Alfred aun quería más. "A-Arthur….aahh….!" Besándolo casi con desesperación, se retiró del cuerpo del inglés, volteándolo de espaldas, para penetrarlo desde atrás. Desde que lo conoció tenía ganas de montarlo y hacerlo suyo de esa manera. Uso sus manos para separarle las nalgas, y volvió a meterse adentro suyo, esta vez más suavemente, ya que el semen que empezaba a discurrir por su miembro actuaba como lubricante. Volvió a retomar sus estocadas, moviendo sus caderas rápido y profundo contra el inglés, mientras con su mano lo masturbaba, queriendo hacerlo sentir igual de bien. "A-alfred…!" gritó el inglés cuando la mano del otro empezó a masturbarlo. Era demasiado. Las fuertes embestidas sumadas a la mano en su entrepierna no lo harían durar mucho más. Estaba por venirse.

Los gemidos de ambos era cada vez más altos y seguidos, mientras la forma en que Alfred se follaba a Arthur era casi salvaje. Alfred estaba a punto de llegar a su límite también. Ya no podía mover más rápido sus caderas, ni siquiera estaba consiente de todo el ruido que hacían, lo único que sentía era todo el calor de su cuerpo a punto de venirse. Apuró el ritmo de su mano, hasta que empezó a sentir aquel tibio liquido correr por su mano. "Arthur… i love you so much…nnhh…!"

Arthur estaba perdido en medio de sus sensaciones que casi ni noto el momento en que empezó a correrse encima de la mano del americano, llegando a su orgasmo por segunda vez esa noche. "Ahh…!" gritó, al mismo tiempo que contraía sus paredes inconscientemente, haciendo con eso que el americano también llegara a su límite. Alfred terminó con un gruñido, soltando todo su semen dentro del ingles, llenándolo de su orgasmo completamente.

Arthur cayó rendido en las sabanas manchadas del semen de ambos. Su respiración era agitada, y podía sentir como el caliente líquido del americano llenaba su interior hasta rebosar y empezar a escurrirse por sus piernas. Alfred dio unas cuantas embestidas más, hasta ponerse suave, y entonces salió del inglés, rociando lo último que quedaba de su semen en la cara de Arthur. Tenía un fetiche por los faciales. Agotado, se acostó a lado del inglés, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y besaba todo su rostro, esta vez con más ternura, mientras lamía el semen que el mismo había puesto sobre su rostro. "Te amo….Arthur. Gracias por…dejarme hacer esto."

"Ya…duérmete, idiota." Alfred sonrió, dándole un beso de buenas noches a su nuevo novio. En la mañana le propondría algo más formal. Y esperaba no haber sido muy rudo, y que no tuviera que cargar a Arthur por un sospechoso dolor en el trasero.

"Arthur.."

"¿Si?"

"¿No quieres una segunda ronda?"

"Vete a la mierda, Alfred."

Sin embargo, sus gemidos no fueron los únicos que se escuchó esa noche.

* * *

**Bien, la verdad no quedo tan fuerte como la escribir originalmente. Le quite algunas partes para que no sonara tan mal- Aun asi, si les gusto, podría escribir otra mas, que podría ser menos fuerte y mas romántica, o mas fuerte y mas fetichista :D Entiendase por lo ultimo, trajes de latex, látigos, dildos, vibradores, enemas, sounding, pinzas, trios, sumisión, cámaras, entre otros :D Tambien díganme si quieren que escriba la noche vista por Emily y Alice. Es decir yuri yuri yuri ewe. A lo mejor convierto esta fic en una serie de oneshots.**

**O pueden decirme que esto es un asco y mandarme a la mierda .-. **

**Estoy haciendo actualización de Memorias del Jefe España, Auf Wiedersehen y mande a la mierda Un corazón que conquistar. Tambien estoy en un nuevo proyecto iggychu "Convicto" pasenlo leyendo :D**

**See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice estaba intranquila. Se mordía el labio nerviosa mientras se cubría con la almohada intentando no oír más de aquel "ruido." Hace tiempo que sabía que su hermano gustaba del mayor de los Jones, y entendía que quisiera llevar eso a otros niveles, pero… ¿tenía que ser tan escandaloso? Además, ya era tarde.

Volvió a girarse incomoda, intentando no proyectar imágenes en su mente. Pero igual se las imaginaba. ¿Quién iría encima? ¿A lo mejor Arthur? Arthur solía tener un carácter dominante… pero cuando estaba con Alfred se ponía… dócil. ¿Entonces Alfred? Pero Alfred tenía un rostro tan inocente…, igual que su bella hermana menor. Volteó a ver a la chica que dormía junto a ella en la cama, Emily. Le acarició con cuidado el cabello, intentando no despertarla. Y beso su mejilla suavemente. Debía ser algo de familia ser tan lindo…

Se sonrojó mucho al notar el tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, y se alejó rápido de la otra, volviendo a cubrirse con las mantas, intentando alejar aquellos ruidos de sexo de su mente. Ahora no le cabía duda que su hermano era el sumiso. Rio suavemente, pensando que podría molestarlo toda su vida con aquello. Ya hasta podía escucharlo en medio de gemidos pedir más… De cierta manera, enterarse de aquello siendo su hermana era un tanto perturbador. Cerró los ojos y esta vez si intentó quedarse dormida… Lo estaba logrando, cuando de repente sintió unas manos en sus caderas, y el cuerpo de Emily apegado al suyo. Pegó un respingo.

"Shh… No hagas ruido…" murmuró Emily traviesa mientras agarraba a Alice de la cintura, atrayéndola cerca.

"¿Emily? ¿Qué haces…?" Susurró también, sintiendo un leve escalofrio recorrer su espalda.

"Nuestros hermanos hace mucho ruido… Y me preguntaba, si tus gemidos son igual de lindos que los de Arthur…" Con suavidad besó su cuello, sonriendo un tanto, de lado.

Alice se estremeció, poniéndose de todos los tonos de rojo existentes. "!Emily! No juegues conmigo… Es hora de dormir…"

"No juego contigo…, aun." Volvió a sonreír, y se acercó más a la rubia, mordiendo suave el lóbulo de su oreja, llevando su mano derecha a los pechos de la chica. Alice apartó la mano de la otra impulsivamente, cubriéndose con los brazos. "E-emily, porfavor…"

La menor de los Jones sonrió mientras empezaba a besar su cuello. "Shh… Ya te dije que no hagas ruido…" susurró mientras se acomodaba de tal forma que Alice quedara debajo de ella. "Eres tan linda…" Con delicadeza la tomó del mentón, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos en respuesta sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Intentó apartarla, pero no hubo caso, la menor la tenía fuertemente aprisionada, sin dejarle espacio para huir.

"Vamos… no seas tan mala, besame…" Dicho esto, Emily comenzó a mover sus labios, lento contra los de Alice, besándola. Alice opuso resistencia, pero… aquellos labios se sentían tan bien… Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, disfrutando de la manera en que la otra empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo.

Emily sonrió internamente al ver que la otra correspondía, así que aprovechó para manosearla un poco. Llevó su mano derecha por la cintura de la chica, acariciando sus caderas, sus muslos, su abdomen… como la otra aun no se oponía, empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Lamió con lujuria sus labios, dando suaves mordidas aquí y allá, profundizando el beso.

Alice no podía pensar. La sensación era embriagadora. Se dejo besar y hacer de la otra, mientras ella iba cayendo en sus encantos. Lentamente, fue alzando la pierna, hasta que la abrazo con las misma, queriendo sentirla más cerca. Había una parte de ella que le decía que eso no estaba bien… pero no podía evitarlo. Desde el día que había visto a los Jones mudarse a la casa de en frente, y puso sus ojos en la chica, no pudo quitársela de la mente. Aunque nunca espero que algo así pasara. Por años, Emily fue su pasión secreta. Solía pasar con ella la mayor parte del día. Salían juntas, iban al mismo colegio, y se prestaban ropa. Pero Alice nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Emily era su amor prohibido.

Volvió a pegar un respingo mientras volvía a la realidad, es decir, al momento en que sentía las manos de la menor recorrer su cuerpo bajo la ropa. La rubia llevó su mano hasta la espalda de la mayor, desabrochándole el sujetador y procediendo a acariciar sus pechos… sintiendo aquella parte del cuerpo de Alice, que era suave y delicada. Sus formas eran preciosas, perfectas. Sus pechos redondos y suaves… Alice se sonrojó, pero se dejo hacer, sintiendo la respiración agitada.

Emily sonrió ladina, contenta de ver cada reacción de la otra. Le alzó la camisa despacio y dejó un beso en su vientre. "Te quiero tanto, Alice… Tanto…" le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le daba una suave lamida a su pecho derecho. Alice, arqueó la espalda, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero sentía que pronto ya no podría evitarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente. Emily, recorrió con su lengua todo el pezón de la otra, en círculos, mientras apretada el izquierdo con la mano libre, jugando con su otro pezón hasta ponerlo duro. Dejo varios besos en su pecho, y luego volvió al seno que había estado lamiendo, y empezó a chupar despacio, notando como iba dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Sin poder contenerse más, dio una suave pero prolongada mordida a su pezón.

"Ahhh…." Alice apartó la mirada avergonzada, y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras intentaba contener sus demás gemidos. Emily rió levemente, enternecida por la reacción de la otra. "Eres tan linda cuando gimes de ese modo…" Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, mientras su mano libre bajaba distraídamente por su abdomen, su cintura, su cadera… hasta empezar a tocar ese lugar en la entrepierna de la rubia.

"¿Emily?" Alice entró en pánico. Sentir la mano de la otra ahí la excitaba, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de terror. Intentó apartarse, pero la menor la tomó de la cintura, impidiéndole irse.

"No tengas miedo, love… Seré gentil~" lamió sus labios sensualmente, y volvió a besarla, mientras siguió frotando en esa zona con dos de sus dedos, queriendo estimularla para que no le duela. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, profundizando el beso, distrayéndola de su mano que traviesa se introducía en su ropa interior, y volvía a tocar donde antes, sintiendo como Alice se iba mojando poco a poco. Ella también estaba bastante húmeda. Alice abrió los ojos al sentir aquella intromisión, pero volvió a dejarse llevar por la forma en que los labios de la otra jugaban con los propios, y la lengua ajena entrelazándose con la suya.

Sin poder aguantar más la incomodidad de la ropa, Emily se desvistió rápido, procediendo a despojar de sus últimas ropas a Alice. "Siempre quise hacerte mia de esta forma…" susurró mientras volvía a besar sus labios y se sentaba encima de ella, empezando a mover sus caderas, haciendo que se frotasen sus sexos.

"Ahh…ahh…!Emily!" Alice no aguantó más, y empezó a gritar y gemir el nombre de la otra. Estaba demasiado excitada. Alzó la mirada, viendo como la menor se movía encima de ella, y con ojos entrecerrados observaba como sus senos rebotaban al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Emily también empezó a gemir. Le encantaba tanto aquella postura… pero quería más. Quería sentir todo de la mayor, sentirla por dentro. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, le abrió delicadamente de piernas y acercó su lengua, empezando a jugar con su intimidad. Alice gritó de placer, cerrando las piernas involuntariamente, a lo que Emily volvió a separárselas.

Emily lamía con fuerza, dando suaves mordidas y besos de vez en cuando. Con un dedo, le acarició el clítoris levemente, queriendo estimularla aún más. Y entonces empezó a hacer presión con la lengua en la cálida entrada de la chica. Estaba tan húmeda...

Alice intentaba contenerse de gritar, mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza y jadeaba, soltando suspiros excitados. "E-emily… nnhhh…"

Emily sonrió al escuchar como la otra gemía su nombre, y para compensarla, empujo toda su lengua adentro, penetrándola con suavidad. Alice arqueó la espalda sin poder contenerse más, y movió las caderas. Emily tomó esto como señal de que estaba lista, y sin previó aviso, introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

"Ahhh…..!"

"Lo siento…" dijo Emily acercándose a besarla sin retirar sus dedos. "No sabía que eras virgen…"

Alice apartó la mirada, mientras intentaba adaptarse a la intromisión dentro suyo.

La rubia comenzó a mover sus dedos, mientras volvía a besar aquellos labios que eran como una adicción. Sentía el interior de la mayor abrirse para ella, recibiendo sus dedos a gusto. Emily sonrió maliciosa mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la mayor, queriendo sacarle más de aquellos dulces gemidos. Quería sentirla toda suya.

"Te amo mucho…, Alice." Susurró mientras se desplazaba a besar su cuello, e introducía un tercer y cuarto dedo. Ya casi…

Alice, no pudo más. Podía no ser muy brillante pero sabía contar que tenía cuatro dedos en su interior. Era demasiado. "E-emily, ¡Sacalos! D-duele…ahhh…." Arqueó la espalda intentando contener aquel dolor, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

"¿Sacarlos? ¿Por qué si ya casi termino?" Sin más, siguió besando su cuello, escurriendo el quinto dedo adentro y formando un puño en su interior. "¿Lo ves? Ahora tienes toda mi mano dentro tuyo, sweetheart…" Lentamente empezó a mover su mano dentro de ella, fallándola de esa manera, adorando la sensación de calor y humedad que envolvía su puño.

"!Ahhh! E-emily…Nhhh….Ahhh…" Alice podía sentir como su interior era penetrado violentamente por la mano de la menor, y aunque le causaba dolor, era casi enviciante. Le gustaba, y con cada fuerte movimiento, le gustaba aun más. Podía sentir que un punto en su interior era tocado, haciéndola delirar de placer. "!Emily, i love you so much! Nhh…" Se abrazó de ella fuertemente, sintiendo la fricción de ambos pechos chocando entre si. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos e incontrolables y se sentía al borde del éxtasis.

"Correte en mi mano, Alice…" susurró lasciva Emily mientras daba una juguetona lamida al rostro de la mayor. "Vamos.., quiero sentir que te corras conmigo adentro…"

"¿C-correrme? ¡Ahh…!" No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar a que se refería, pues al instante sintió un espasmo de placer en todo su cuerpo, paralizándola y liberando el calor de su entrepierna, arrojando líquido desde el interior. Había llegado a su orgasmo. Sonrojada, miró a la menor, que sólo sonrió mientras retiraba la mano y se acercaba a besarla con ternura.

"I love you,Alice…"

"I love you too, Emily…"

Emily sonrió mientras caía exhausta en la cama y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Alice, cerrando los ojos. A la mañana, podría declararle todo su amor de una manera más civilizada, pero por ahora sólo se limitó a abrazarla mientras besaba sus cabellos.

"Mi Alice…"

**Oko! Listo! No se si les guste, pero me pidieron Yuri asi que aquí esta nwn Primero, nunca he escrito yuri D: y no soy fan del genero, asi que no se si lo habre escrito bien o no .-. Asi que cualquier cosa me avisan no mas ;D**

**El próximo lemon que escriba esta completamente a su elección :D Dejen un review con sus fetiches (¿) Pareja y cosas que le gustaría que hagan nwn (Todo se vale, véase esposas, sumisión, dildos, fisting, enemas etc (¿)) Escribire el que mas me atraiga 1313 **

**XDDD**

**Entonces hasta la próxima nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

N/a:

Holo! Tengo 4 posibles ideas que quisiera compartir con ustedes para el próximo fic… Hummm

Un SUFIN muy hard, con juguetes y esposas, y trajes de látex y todo eso :D

Un USUK muy CURSI y MELOSO, que también podría tener ukus. (Me gustaría que fuera como una secuela en la cual Arthur o Alfred decidan dejar que Arthur vaya encima aunque sea una vez… quizás por su cumpleanios?)

Un AMERICEST, que… no se si poner a un Matthew timido a quien Alfred seduce (¿) o un Matthew que sabe que lo que quiere (¿) y se le lanza a Alfred (en ambas opciones igual seria el uke XD)

Un Russiaxletonia, muy hard… con sumisión y vibradores , repito. MUY hard. (Lo digo porque ya tengo una parte escrita y hasta no creo que yo le escribir (¿) aunque no se si subirlo aquí o aparte)

Bueno! Eso es… Asi que voten y denme ideas para cuakquiera de esas 4, si? Asi sabre lo que quiere mi publico (¿)

Besitos!


End file.
